Anastasia Kotovych
*Court: Seelie *Legacy: Troudadour *House (if applicable): Fiona? *Seeming: Wilders *Kith.: Pooka **Name and Pronunciation **General Description **Appearance **Lifestyle **Affinity **Birthrights and Frailties **Quote **Outlook Personality Happy. A performer. Addicted to being in a good mood, she tends to try to improve the demeanor of others or flee situations of sorrow. Even during a time of danger, she might still find something humorous about it that makes herself giggle.. keeping her own form of sanity in a time that might break her. Never intending real harm, she lies... From the most small, unnoticeable sorts of lies to the extravagant meant to entertain and confuse a gullible audience. She is not always a liar and to those that know her, this aspect becomes almost predictable. History Anastasia 'Ana/Anabel' Kotovych (named after the youngest daughter of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia, the last sovereign of Imperial Russia) was born in Moscow, Russia.. to a performers within the circus. Her father was best at performing the flying trapeze in his youth and fell in love with a woman who specialized in aerial silk. When they married and had one child, they continued to travel and raise their daughter in the life of the circus. She seemed destined to follow in their footsteps. Formally starting at the age of five, she was enrolled in acrobatics, gymnastics.. that grew more intensive as years went by. As for general education, she was home schooled. The only work she has ever known was tasks within the circus.. from cleaning up after animals to being in the center ring as a contortionist performing archery feats. She grew quite comfortable with the circus animals, juggling with the clowns and learning minor sleight of hand tricks. She grew used to the sound of applause and even began to crave it, making her want to learn and perform more with each passing year. Juggling, contortion, archery, gymnastics.. it's been with her, her whole life. She loves it. Loves the applause. Childhood was full of acrobatics and gymnastics. Watching animals that others could not easily approach. She was well liked, not only because of her pleasant appearance, but also due to her kind heart. Her first crush was on a clown.. he was ten years her senior and did not mind the attention. Through him, she learned minor sleight of hand tricks that still amuse her. Her most traumatic experiences growing up were seeing severe injuries the occurred when performers risked stunts and got hurt. It made her learn first aid. Ana decided to branch off with a smaller performance group (European group not unlike Cirque du Soleil) in order to see a place she has not visited yet, Vienna. The Circus and Clown Museum there had an anniversary and how better to celebrate such a thing.. than to bring in performers to demonstrate classic feats? Although she stayed in Vienna for a few months, the troupe decided to try a North American tour. This brought them through Canada and into multiple states before ending the tour at the Denver Coliseum. How/why does she go to Crystal Springs?: Minor Compulsion? Charity :Ana is a rather giving person when it comes down to it. However the best thing she ever did, was to give up the potential loot planned for herself for Christmas, skipped meals.. and donated to an orphanage in Moscow, giving credit to the troupe she traveled with, instead of accepting any glory. Her Christmas that year passed like any other normal day, but the children felt that experienced something magical. So warmed was her heart at hearing how happy the children were, that she finds herself donating to orphanages in every city she travels to. Some Nightmares? :She never experienced anything -truly- traumatizing. But, seeing others injured has made her worry about getting too hurt to perform someday. It made her learn first aid to assist others. She once fell and broke an ankle, making her unable to perform stunts for six months. She compensated by dressing as a mime-looking-clown and juggling in a wheel chair. She was pleased to perform anything.. but terribly sad by not being all of herself. This has made her worry about if she ever broke another bone. But when performing, the only thought in her mind is the feat immediately being attempted. :The worst thing she ever did was pull a prank that went wrong when she was sixteen. Messing with the props of a juggling fire-eater, she had thought he would see the mess and just be annoyed. However, distracted, he did not see anything amiss during practice. His clothing set on fire and if it was not for the quick thinking of those nearby, he would have certainly suffered severe injuries. His legs received minor burns that scarred him. She confessed immediately. He held a grudge for over two years. To this day, if/when she pulls a prank.. she's much more careful about it. Notes :Where she liked to hangout around the circus, was in the dressing rooms of the clowns and under the stands with others her age. When she was able to explore the towns and cities the circus visited, she gravitated to places of two extremes: Very populated or very lonely. As time went on, she began to lean more toward placed that always had people in them. :She loves to dress in different costumes and attire for the stage. When not performing, she still might have something eccentric on her. Dancing, drinking, flirting with a handsome man.. these are fun distractions. Performing a stunt at a bar and getting a free drink for it? Bonus. :Applause motivates her greatly. Loves the sound of applause. Lives for sounds of awe, pleasure and joy. Suffering in others breaks her heart and she tries to heal them as well as herself in that process. People with a lot of angst and lack of hope anger her. She's not quick to express it, but the emotion simmers within. She is afraid of massive injury. She does not want to fall and not be able to perform. :Her parents are very important to her. That have a mailing address in Moscow that she sends post cards to. She calls a few times per week. The circus is her family, those traveling with her.. performing with her, are the most dear to her. (With the exception of her parents) *NPCs: Not allies, etc. Just background flavor **Sergey and Natalia Kotovych: Parents. *Facts: **It would take a lot for her to consider something shameful. She might blush if caught in the nude, but would certainly not be ashamed. **What some people call ugly, she sometimes considers normal due to that which she has seen in the circus. **She dislikes the term 'freak' used as a negative. **(Character Inspired by: Youtube video) **Contortionist. Can Juggle 5 balls with ease. Performance Archery. Gymnastics/Athletic. **Speaks Russian, German and English. **Loves the sound of applause. Lives for sounds of awe, pleasure and joy. **Prefers men who can sing. *Merits: **Ambidextrous 2 Points: You have a high degree of secondary-hand dexterity and can perform tasks with the "wrong" hand at no penalty. The normal penalty for using both hands at once to perform different tasks (such as fighting with a weapon in each hand) is +1 difficulty for the "right" hand and +3 difficulty for the other hand; with this Merit, the penalty is only +1 for each hand. **Catlike Balance 1 Point: You possess and innately perfect sense of balance. Characters with this merit reduce difficulties of all balance-related rolls (e.g., Dexterity + Athletics to walk along a narrow ledge) by one. **Double-jointed 1 Point: You are unusually supple. Reduce the difficulty of any Dexterity roll involving body flexibility by two. Squeezing through a tiny space is one example of a use for this Merit. *Flaws: **Changeling's Eyes 1 Point: (Violet eyes) Your eyes are a startling color, maybe emerald green, violet or yellow. This is a sign you are a changeling, recognizable to those who know the ancient lore. :Marksmanship, Athletics, and Dexterity, Performance. :Maybe no Fame? She might get tons of applause at a performance, but maybe her name is not known. :Performances: Combines contortion with archery. Extreme displays of balance, juggling and dance. *Playlist/The Music in Ana's Life: **''Giggling Again For No Reason - Alanis Morissette : Any excuse for a giggle is worth the indulgence, even no reason at all. **''Red Right Hand - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds: Used in one of her more popular performances in which the use of the title and sound of a bell signifies a different climatic stunt that leads into a another setup. **....more to come... Category:Character Concepts